destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
INII Garthim Foehammer
<--In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign <--INII Character List -- -- Character Description Appearance: A taller than average Orc, densely muscled and well groomed. His Demeanour is somewhat refined yet not without a rugged edge. He presents himself proudly and will look people evenly in the eye when addressing them. His eyes are a gray-blue. He has greenish skin with yellow stripe-like highlights and his hair is silvery gray-white which is unusual for his race. His hair is long and usually pulled back and he sometimes sports a light beard. Among Orc he is considered quite dashing in appearance and keeps his gear well mainained. He is garbed in light mail and wears a long hooded cape. He carries an iron war spear of swift decisions and a light shield. -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: Raised by a family in the service of the noble House of Orkus, Garthim Valion Foehammer was born to be a knight. For generations his family has supported the Navissian Royalty. He excels at sword play and shieldsmanship and has been trained in culture and courtly manner as well as warfare. His desire is to be the greatest knight and to honor his family. -- Description Summary: Standing just under seven feet tall with shoulders as wide as a bear, he is large even for an Orc. His skin is green with subtle yellowish tapering stripes. Handsome for his race, his eyes are a piercing gray-blue and his hair is a silvery white uncommon to his people. He keeps his hair long but drawn into a type of topknot as is the custom of the male warriors of his family. His personality is typically positive and stoic but also given to joviality when the time seems appropriate; it is not uncommon to see a fanged, cheerful grin on his face, especially during battle. He is know for bolstering allies when he sees the need and is also considered a good listener. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Peace Path: *Child of Peace (Passive) Martial Arts: *Critical Strike (2 FP) *Retribution (Passive) *Cleaving Attack (2 FP) Combat Stance: *Shield-Bearer (3 FP) -- -- -- Inventory ''''Stamina Potion : Set of 3 Flasks : Consumable - Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Restores -5 Fatigue when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Torch : Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Provides additional lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires. : Deals 1 additional fire damage the first turn after a successful attack, if used as a weapon. : +0 Damage : Deals fire damage. ''--'' Jerkin : Medium Armor - Chestpiece : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor -- Crude Bow : (Requires 7 DEX) (Requires equipped arrows) : 1.5H Ranged Weapon - Left/Right Hand : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +1 Damage : (1-7 Range) : May draw unwanted attention from the law -- of Razor Arrows : (Requires an equipped bow) : Blade Weapon - Ammunition : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +2 Damage -- -- --Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated